


Dog and Pony Show

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Fame, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Medication, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Pete wasn't particularly enamored of labels. He didn't want to be the "darling of the emo scene" or "an emo hero" or whatever else they could slap emo on in order to sell magazines. He wanted to be Pete, the guy who grew up in Wilmette and liked to play rock music in his parents' basement.





	Dog and Pony Show

Pete wasn't particularly enamored of labels. He didn't want to be the "darling of the emo scene" or "an emo hero" or whatever else they could slap emo on in order to sell magazines. He wanted to be Pete, the guy who grew up in Wilmette and liked to play rock music in his parents' basement. This wasn't to say that he wanted to be that person forever; he just wanted to go back there so he could remember who he really was. None of this seemed to matter much to his band mates. They reveled in their fame, like they were born to it. Pete, on the other hand, swallowed pills, wore make-up to hide his real emotions from the world, and sent pictures of his dick to friends. The last one had been a huge mistake, even if he did have a sense of humor about it. Most of the time, though, only because he was forced to by everyone else around him; his brooding good looks could only take them so far, Patrick had often said. 

At the moment, it didn't seem like Pete was far away enough from anybody, even on the top floor of some hotel in some city, the name of which Pete forgot about ten seconds after arriving there. This was possibly due to the fact that Andy had crashed in his bed, but was more likely because Pete couldn't seem to get far away enough from anyone these days. Everywhere he turned, there were people. Someone screaming to him, at him, was shouting instructions. It gave Pete migraines on a regular basis. Yet another reason to pop pills. 

He pulled a pill case out of his pocket and opened it, popping one of the pills in his mouth and swallowing it dry without bothering to see what it was. Anything in there was liable to either keep him awake, but distracted, or crash him into sleep. 

"You really should stop with that," Andy interrupted.

His voice sounded heavy with sleep, as though he had just woke up and caught Pete popping pills again. Pete waved his hand dismissively behind him and then stood up from the end of the bed to make his way to the bathroom. He wanted a glass of water, although vodka would be better, but he wasn't stupid enough to mix pills and booze anymore.

Andy caught him around the waist and held him in place near the bed. "Please?"

Pete took a deep breath and nodded in the hopes that Andy would let go. Except that Andy just held on tighter. Pete could feel Andy's breath hot against the side of his neck and shivered involuntarily. It had been a long time since someone had touched him without wanting something in return. Cautiously, he cupped Andy's arms with his hands. When Andy didn't move, he began to trace Andy's tattoos with his fingertips, using the guiding light of the bathroom. 

"Pete…"

His name was like an exhalation; not quite a sigh but not at a moan yet. Pete knew then that between his charm and Andy's concern, he could do whatever he wanted. That feeling of power was better than any drug. He leaned his head back and rubbed his face against Andy's neck. 

"Come to bed."

It wasn't clear to Pete whether Andy meant that innocently or not. He supposed it didn't matter. Just being able to be close to someone for the night would be enough. The whipsaw of his emotions was making him exhausted. One second, he felt like a hunter, out for Andy's flesh; two seconds later, he felt desperate for comfort. He turned slowly in Andy's arms and looked into his eyes. Andy's were naked in the dim light from the bathroom, more open than Pete had ever seen anyone's before. Pete closed his eyes slightly against the emotions he read in them. That's when Andy brushed his lips across Pete's forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, chin, and finally, mouth. If it wasn't for Andy's hands cupping his elbows, Pete's shaking knees would have him on the floor. He let Andy lead him to bed with small touches and kisses; a fleeting brush to the tattoo above his groin, a kiss to his ear, the slight flick of a tongue to his neck until Pete had to lie down or fall over. 

Andy covered Pete's body with his own and they rocked, semi-clothed, hip to hip. Never once did Andy's eyes leave Pete's. His fingers tapped out the rhythm of their lovemaking, of their hearts, against Pete's neck. Faster and faster, Andy's fingers tapped to keep up until Pete was gasping for air, racing toward his orgasm with no thought to stop. The explosion of light behind his eyes stopped in from seeing Andy for a second, but when he blinked, there he was, full of pleasure as he growled through his own orgasm. Gently, Pete ran his fingers through Andy's hair. 

"I, umm…"

Andy smiled at him. "You're wonderful."

That label, Pete didn't mind at all.


End file.
